Traditional Wedding
by may cantaloupe
Summary: If anyone here present -or not- have any reason -at all- why this young couple must not be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.


**Don't own anything here, just the idea of the story.**

"I want a traditional wedding" he spoke, and that pulled her off her thoughts. "The most traditional it can be, as a queen would have it." He beamed at her, and she felt guilty for not being able to smile with such happiness back at him.

Their marriage would take place in two months, as usual; and they would invite the whole court, as the royalty protocol demanded; and would have a ball to celebrate it right after, naturally. She was doing things just the way it was expected, although it didn't felt right to her. She wasn't half as enthusiastic as she thought she should be over the wedding preparations. Honestly, she hardly felt interested. She just waited for William to choose what he liked best and agreed to it. As tough it was only his wedding.

When the day came it was cloudy, with heavy gray clouds covering the skies, which, she thought, matched her mood. But she didn't show it to anyone. William didn't deserve an upset bride, after all, he _was_ trying hard to make her happy, and it wasn't his fault she'd fallen in love with another person.

At the thought of him, she closed her eyes, and sighted. What wouldn't she give to see him again…He left the day after she told him she would marry William, without even saying goodbye; two months, one week and four days ago. Since then she haven't heard of him, and the lack of news stole many nights of sleep from her. She pinned for him, even though she couldn't understand how she could love so much someone she knew so little. She'd hoped that by telling him of her marriage with William he would do something. Well, and so he did, she laughed, wearily, just not what she wanted. She felt a tear roll down, and cleaned it up quickly.

"Are you fine, your Majesty?" Her servant asked her. She turned to her quickly to respond.

"It's fine, I'm just a bit nervous with the wedding that's all".

"Would you like to begin getting dressed, your Majesty?"

She looked at the dress laying in her bed.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would prefer getting dressed by myself".

The girl bowed down to her and left the room. The queen looked at the window, and among the clouds, could see a tiny piece of the blue sky. _Maybe there's hope it'll turn out fine_.

The rest of the day kind of passed through her, one moment she was getting dressed, the other she was leaving the carriage outside of the church where the wedding would take place. She was informed that the Duke was already in the altar waiting for her, and she could come in whenever she was ready. At this point, she thought about running away, but it didn't made sense. She had to give her people a king, they deserved that much, and besides, she had nothing to run to.

As much in love as she was with her Huntsman, she knew leaving William for a man who didn't want her was madness.

She sighted, and took Muir's hand.

"Well, then, let's give this kingdom a king." She smiled, even knowing it was useless. Muir was blind to the outside world, but could see what anyone else couldn't. And he knew the queen was not happy.

"As you'll have it, _princess_" He pulled her hand, but she didn't move instantly. Sneaky little dwarf, he knew Eric was the only one who called her princess even knowing she was queen.

The church doors opened and the music began to play. She walked down the aisle as the whole court stared and pointed and commented. She felt uncomfortable beneath all those glances, so she just stared forward, ignoring the crowd.

She watched in a haze as William smiled to her and leaded her to his side, and the priest began their wedding. She heard the words but didn't really listened, and before she knew they were already in the vows part.

"Wait" She heard herself saying. Everyone stopped, and looked at her, waiting for what would come next.

"Snow?" She looked at William, who was eyeing her curiously, and spoke directly at him.

"You once told me you wanted a traditional wedding. As traditional as it could be. She let go of his hands. "Well, traditional wedding must have all of its traditional lines." She turned to the crowd and began.

"If anyone here present have any reason why-"

"Snow, this is absurd" She felt his hands on her arm. "No one here is against our wedding." He looked nervously at her and the crowd, which seemed very much confused. She let go of him and started again, more decidedly this time.

"If anyone here present" _or not _

"Have any reason" _at all_

"Why this young couple should not be joined in the holy matrimony" She now looked straight at the closed doors, and raised her voice.

"Speak now," she waited a moment and then whispered "or forever hold your peace"

In her dreams, Eric would come storming through that door, and swearing at her for causing him more trouble instead of just being with him at once.

In reality, the doors remained close, the room remained silent and nothing extraordinary happened. She turned to the priest again, looking a bit embarrassed and disappointed and instructed him to carry on.

The priest had just turned to William to instruct him to say his vows, when a guard flew through the door, swinging it open. On the other side, there were three dwarves taking other two guards down, while a mighty figure strode to the aisle with heavy steps, a determinate look on his face. He stopped just before the steps of the altar, put one hand in is hip and used the other to scratch the back of his head.

Snow White tried her best to let the happiness she was feeling show, so she took a deep breath to calm herself as William pointed angrily at her huntsman and said something about sending him away.

"Eric. Nice to see you decided to take my invitation and come to my wedding, although I should let you know, when guests arrive late they usually just sneak into a seat on the back of the church" he smiled at her with an wild expression in his eyes, which only reminded her why she missed him so much.

"Now, Your Highness, I didn't come all this way to pay my compliments to the royal couple." He climbed on step. "You see, you little friends over there" he pointed to the dwarves that were now in the beginning of the aisle. "Come to me in frenzy, blaming me for taking the happiness of the queen along with me. I even got some bruises on my back and belly to prove it"

She looked quite uncomfortable, which to him was enough to prove the dwarves right. His heart filled with hope.

"She is very happy, huntsman" William cut in, trying to save his already ruined wedding "Now in case you haven't realized the queen and I are getting married and would like to continue" he pulled her gently but she didn't move. She could only look at her huntsman. Her eyes began to tear up.

"What are you doing here, Eric? I thought you had made your choice when you left that day, without even saying goodbye to me, and now you barge into my wedding just because the dwarves went after you?"

He climbed one more step, and put a hand on her cheek.

"I left because you chose him. You chose to marry William and I couldn't stand being at your side knowing it was him the one you loved. So I left you two to your happiness, and believe me, it tore me apart not seeing you every day, not hearing your voice while you told me what crazy idea you had to mislead the guards and travel to the Sanctuary. It's where I've been all this time. Everything there reminds me of you, so all I had to do was close my eyes and pretend you were running through the trees with the fairies, and coming back to me at any minute"

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ears.

"Would you believe me if I told I've been sleeping in your room since you left?"

He laughed in her hair and held her close then pushed her away gently.

"Snow, if what the dwarves told me was true, then give up this wedding. Stay with me instead. Marry me, Snow White."

Her eyes shot up when he spoke the last part and she felt pure joy washing over her. She then remembered William and looked at him, who seemed not to believe the situation. She took his hands in hers and gave him an apologetic smile.

"William, I am so sorry." She began, but didn't really know what to say to him. She had never been in a situation like that. She felt him squeezing her hand and then let her go.

"It's alright, Snow. I was half expecting you to give up. Just try not to take it too personal if I spent some time out off the kingdom, right?" She hugged him and told him that it was no problem at all.

He turned and left the church, being followed by the eyes of the whole kingdom that as soon as he left tuned to her and the men that held her in his arms tightly.

She felt herself grow red as everyone in the kingdom expected an explanation.

"Oh God! How am I going to explain this mess to all of them?" She mumbled to her huntsman, who answered her with a wink.

"Let me handle that, my love" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and begun to explain it all to the people, who, somehow, ended up finding it delightful.

She laughed as everybody in the room cheered the new couple, and as he lowered his head to kiss her she could only think that if could turn a tragedy like that into a comedy, her only mistake was not making him her king sooner.

**Thanks for reading, leave you review por favor :)**


End file.
